I Just Call You Mine
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is for a song mixed together with a dance to show two people how right they are for each other.


It seems too good to be true sometimes. I look back on my past and realize that I have been through so much. Believe me when I say this, a part of me will always love Tommy. I mean, he was my husband and being left a widow at such a young age is devastating, not to mention sleeping with the entire office. But now that I can see what my present holds, I know that I am a better person. All because of one man who was just as crazy as me. Pat Solitano, a man with gorgeous blue eyes that captivated me and swept me off my feet. After the dance competition, Pat and I began to take our relationship very seriously. We bought a house together. Pat is working as an assistant teacher at the time being while I am currently working as a dance instructor for ten through twelve years olds. I love seeing the looks of pure joy when they get the dance move correct. I remember being in their shoes when Pat and I worked so hard to get the dance moves for the routine. It was not always easy. Many a times I silently asked myself was it even worth it. But in the end, it paid off. As will with these children if they stick with it and never give up on what they want in their young lives.

It was time to close the dance studio. It was nearing five o'clock and I needed to be home in time to make dinner. I am so exhausted I think I will stick to making mac' and cheese with hot dogs cut up in it. I will take making very cheesy dinners over having to slave over a stove all night. As I lock the doors and begin to make my way around the studio fixing it up, I hear a song come over the radio that just melts my heart. It is a song that Pat dedicated to me a few days ago. We were both sharing an ice cream sundae at the local diner when a random song came on. Neither of us knew who it was or what the song was called, but Pat looked at me and said he dedicated the song to me. Ever since then I have been trying my best to remember few bits and pieces of the song, but it never came to my mind. Now that it is playing on the radio, I run over to it and turn it up full blast. The studio is literally vibrating with how loud I have it turned up. But I do not care because this song has been on my mind ever since that wonderful day at the diner. And now I can finally listen to it without interruptions.

I pinch myself, Sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream, that's how it seems

I close my eyes, and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known, it feels like home

And here I am, I wanna be you everything, there you are, turning winter into spring

And everyone that sees you, always wants to know you

And everyone that knows you, always has a smile

You're a standing ovation, after years of waiting, for a chance to finally shine

Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine

I fall apart, and just a word from you somehow seems to fix, whatever's wrong

Oh, you reach into, the weakest moments and remind me that I'm strong, you gotta know

I'd be a fool, not to see or even worse, to forget, that you're more than I deserve

'Cause everyone that sees you, always wants to know you

And everyone that knows you, always has a smile

You're a standing ovation, after years of waiting, for a chance to finally shine

Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine

Nothing makes sense when you're not here

As if my whole world disappears

Without you what's the point of it?

'Cause everyone that sees you, always wants to know you

And everyone that knows you, always has a smile

You're the dream that I've been chasing, after years of waiting, for a chance to finally shine

Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine

I could not help but begin to dance to the lovely music that was playing. The words were so beautiful and touching that I felt tears running down my cheeks. After the song ended, I turned the radio off and could not wait to rush home to just jump into the arms of the man that makes everything in life meaningful. As I grab my bag, I hear hand clapping and it literally startles me that I hurry and turn around. There in front of me is the man that I have been waiting to see ever since I got here this afternoon. His tie is slightly crooked and his white shirt is slowly inching its way out of his pants, but he still looks as handsome as ever to me. I feel a genuine smile form on my lips and before I knew it, I was running straight into his arms where he lifted me up and spun me around a few times until he kissed me. This kiss was filled with so much passion and heated chemistry that I had to pull away to take a deep breath.

"How did you get in here?" He just stared at me with those eyes and then answered me in a hushed whisper.

"You gave me a key when we moved in together remember?" I felt so stupid for asking him that question. How could I have forgotten about giving him a key to the studio? I think he noticed my embarrassment because he let go of my sides and placed his cool hands on my burning cheeks.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. What's gotten into you Tiff?" I just looked up at him and knew I had to say the one thing that I was thinking of in this moment.

"You've gotten to me Pat. And I thank you for that. Because without you, what's the point of it?" He just chuckled at me and I began to chuckle along with him. He then pulled his hands away from my face and then pulled me closer to him. He then gave me a soft kiss on my nose. His lips lingered there for a few seconds until he pulled away and smiled down at me. I returned the smile and then kissed him on the lips.

"Quoting songs now are we?" I laughed at him and softly punched his shoulder.

"Why yes I am. This song is so beautiful Pat. I can't believe I never heard it before."

"Sometimes all it takes is for one person to make a change in their life before they can notice anything else around them. And yes, that includes a song." My eyes began to water up and so did his. Many people may think that we are too sappy in love and eventually everything we have ever built will all come crumbling down, but I do not believe so. Sometimes, even when we think all hope is lost, it is the little moments that make everything worthwhile; even if some of the little moments are corny as ever.

"Pat?"

"Yes?"

"Will you dance with me?" He just looked at me and nodded his head yes. He grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor. All thoughts about going home, cooking an easy dinner, and going to bed were all lost. Because now, I have the one person in my life that I love more than anything, and he feels the same way about me. So before we head home for the evening, we dance just one more dance. A dance that is so filled with love and passion that no one else would ever understand. But I know deep down inside of me, that this definitely will not be out last dance.

As the song ended, Pat still held me tightly. We stood there for what seemed life forever, but a good forever. As we pulled apart, I went to grab my bag so we could head home before it got any later. As we held hands walking out of the studio, I turned around to lock the studio door again for the second time that night. As I was about to turn around, Pat whispered in my ear as if we were in a room full of a hundred people. But I do not mind it at all. What he whispered to me will always be etched in my memory to remind me how much he loves me whenever a storm comes to threaten our relationship.

"Tiff, I just want to tell you that everyone calls you amazing, but I just call you mine." I turn around with a smile on my face and he returns it.

"Quoting songs now are we?" We both laughed again and held hands walking to our separate cars. Both knowing that even though no one else will ever know about the dance we just shared, we danced anyway.

**AN: I hope anyone who reads this has enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I absolutely love Pat and Tiffany and cannot wait until Silver Lining's Playbook comes out on DVD so I can buy it! **

**The song is Martina McBride's "I Just Call You Mine". I thought the song fit perfectly with these two and I hope someone agrees.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
